Max and the Mystery of Being Human
by Turtlegirl2213
Summary: Max is kidnapped and wakes up without her wings, her DNA is altered. Will she and the Flock find out who did this to her and get her wings back?  Warning spoilers for books two and three. R
1. Chapter 1 Angel

I Redid this chapter, because someone complained of no enough detail, hope it's better.

**Warning-Spoilers for the second and third books**

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, if i did, those books would be way less awesome.

Summary- After the battle at Itex, Max gets kidnapped and wakes up human, who did this to her and will she ever get her wings back?

Oh and sorry for anything i might have gotten wrong, point it out if it bothers you to much.

XXX

Max sat on the floor of a dry, warm cave listening to her flock breath as they slept. Then she heard an unusual difference in one's pattern, and tried to figure out who it was. She stood and walked among their sprawled out bodies. Gazzy slept with one arm thrown over his eyes, mouth wide open. Fang was up against the wall, sleeping sitting up, looking as dark and brooding as only he could. Iggy was curled up in a ball, one arm beneath his head snoring slightly, but finally She saw Angel and Nudge back to back with Total in front of the latter.

She saw it was Angel who was breathing raggedly and went over to inspect. She felt the small girl's forehead with the back of her hand and found it was very warm. Angel, a light sleeper, woke and looked up at her with her wide blue eyes, "Max... I don't ... feel so good." She bent down and picked the little girl up, one hand under her knees the other supporting her back.

Turning to the mouth of the cave Fang stood in her way. He nodded toward Angel and Max answered his unspoken question, "She's sick, I need to take her to the old house. there's a first-aid kit there" He stepped aside and she walked to the edge of the sheer cliff that the cave was build into, spreading her wings and leaping off without a second thought she launched into the night.

The air was cool and moist, a relief from the daytime sunshine. She sensed someone behind her and turned her head to look. Fang slid up along side her and didn't say anything. "What if they wake up and were both gone?" she asked, suddenly thinking of what extremes they might go to.

"I left a note for them." he said.

"That's why I keep you around," she said and smiled as he rolled his eyes.

XXX

They arrived at the E shaped house before dawn and she set Angel down on the old couch and went to go search for the first-aid kit. She found what she was looking for and opened it taking out the cold medicine Angel made a face at the bitter taste, but she didn't complain, Max helped her get comfortable and stood when Fang came up behind her with a blanket. She took it and laid it over the sleeping girl.

XXX

I turned and we just looked at each other, silence between us, hoping not to wake The blond girl. We stepped outside the door, and I quietly shut it behind us, the mechanism sliding into place with a small click.

I knew I was making this into a bigger deal than it needed to be, but I just hated when my sweet little girl was sick, besides she looked pretty bad. Fang gave me a look that said he wanted to stay, but he needed to go back to the Flock, they needed a leader.

"You go back, I can take care of her just fine, it's probably nothing." He stood there for a moment and looked undecided, but turned and walked down the old porch steps, giving me one last glance before I saw him spread his wings and fly away. Knowing that she would be Ok for now, I went back inside and brought in another blanket. I laid it down on the floor near the couch, so i could keep an eye on her while she slept.

XXX

I woke up the next morning to see Angel sitting at the table, with Fang giving her food. She was still wrapped in her blanket and her hair had that bed-head look. I got up and sat near her flashing Fang a smile. His mouth formed into what was a smile for him and he handed me some kind of roasted meat.

After I finished eating, I felt Angel's forehead and decided that she needed more rest. I helped her out of her chair and into her bedroom, where she would be more comfortable. She heard my concerned thoughts and flashed me a smile, answering, 'I'm Ok.'

Because I figured that if I stayed in the house she wouldn't be able to sleep I went to patrol the area instead, looking down and watching for signs that danger could be coming.

Satisfied that nothing was out of order I flew back to the house and checked on her, trying not to wake her. I settled into Nudge's bed and propped my head up on my hand, intent on staying awake. After awhile I became tired, and my eyelids formed leaden weights, begging me to close them. My sleep fogged brain didn't see the movement outside the room door in the hallway until it was to late. A rag with a sweetly sickening smell was forced against my face and someone grabbed me before I could see their face. All I could think about before I blacked out was Fang, and the time I had kissed him.

XXX

A/N

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Waking Up

I also redid this chapter, so it fits with the first.

Thanks to:

Jill-Bloom89

CITCAT826 &

skyflyer81310

Good or bad reviews make me want to write faster!

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, that honor belongs with the writing genius James Patterson.

Also, my writing skills aren't the best and I'm still new to the fan fiction thing, so be kind.

XXX

I woke up on a cold metal table, aware that my limbs were restrained. I was laying on my stomach and struggled to try and free myself. After awhile it became apparent that the straps holding me weren't going to budge, so I gave up and lifted my head to try and discern where I was.

The walls were blank and the only means of escape that I could see, was a large door on my right. Along the whole outside of it shiny silver studs stood out from the dark brown wood. Noting else seemed to be in the room other than my table, which sat in the middle of it. Relief washed over me at the same time as panic overtook my senses, where was Angel? Why wasn't she here with me?

Suddenly my straps undid themselves, and i sat up surprised. I looked over to where my right wrist had been held and saw that it had been done mechanically, supposedly with a remote control from another room. My senses kicked back in an I checked that nothing was harmed. I could no longer feel my wings but my arms were still to stiff from laying there so long, so I couldn't t reach behind me, I just hoped they were Ok.

I slid down from the table and walked to the door first thing. The doorknob turned easily in my hand and the door opened smoothly. I stood in the doorway, waiting for something to happen, an alarm to go off, something to jump out at me or, the door to slam shut. Nothing. "Great now I'm paranoid," I said to myself. At the end of the hallway was another door, and I walked towards it, cautiously.

My raptor vision spied a note stuck to the door, it read:

Max,

Good luck, enjoy your new satis.

There was no signature at the bottom and I didn't have any clue as to what it meant. Scarily this door also opened, as if someone actually wanted me to escape.

Not looking back I opened the door and Ran outside. I was standing on a grassy patch a few feet wide, overlooking a river that butted up against a forest. Instinct taking over, I looked around for a fence, or anything that would keep me from escaping. Still nothing.

The edge of the cliff was only about ten feet from the river and I prepared myself to launch into the air. I jumped off and my wings didn't catch me, instead I fell toward the river. I panicked and writhed in the air struggling to open my wings.

The last thing I felt was the impact of the ground and cool water flowing over me, then I blacked out.

A/N

Sorry it's so short, I couldn't think of anything else to make it longer.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Mom

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

XXX

I gradually woke up, my head pounding. I heard the sound of wings above me and tried to open my eyes only to be assaulted with very bright light. I quickly closed them again and I knew my flock was somewhere close.

"Is she Ok?" I heard Angel ask.

"She's fine," came Fang, his voice reluctant.

Angel picked up on my thoughts and smiled to the rest of the flock, "she fell off the cliff." She gestured with her right hand. I could almost hear their thoughts, 'Why didn't she use her wings?' But after a moment Fang, Iggy and Nudge came and carried me painfully back to the cave, it was a slow trip.

XXX

Once we were there I fell asleep, listening to them talk quietly, and the fire crackle. Wondering if I would ever find out what had happened.

XXX

"Wake up!" Fang shook me and I groaned at the pain it caused. He stepped back and I opened my eyes. I saw his dark hair, eyes and slightly folded wings, like a dark angel. Beyond him stood the rest of the Flock, all looking worried, I smiled at them weakly.

"Shouldn't she be healed by now?" Gazzy asked. Fang sat down next to me so he could hear better and asked me what had happened. I told him how I had woken up strapped down, then ran outside the building, and finally jumped off the cliff. He listened and then walked around behind me, I didn't know what he was doing.

He came back in front of me and I saw his face was grim. "Well whoever took you was probably from the School... Your wings are gone, your normal Max." He almost looked sad.

I gasped, 'no... it couldn't be...'

My brain finally righting itself noticed Angel standing with them and relief washed over me, she was fine. "What are we going to do?" I asked, wishing I wasn't the leader for once.

"You don't know what to do!?" Gazzy gapped at me. Oops wrong thing to say.

Thinking quick I replied, "just joking." and tried to smile.

Fang noticed my struggle to think of something said, "Why don't you help me find food Gazzy." The little boy, looking much happier, ran after Fang and out into the surrounding forest. I watched them until I couldn't see their shapes any more, then I readjusted my gaze to Angel.

"What happened to you?" I asked. She came and gave me a hug, careful not to hurt me. "I just woke up feeling much better, and saw that you were gone. I waited for you to come back, but you didn't, so I flew here and Told Fang. We went searching for you, but we looked for days, you were no where to be found. Then this morning we took a different direction and found you laying in a riverbed, just waking up."

'Wait she was serious, I'd been unconscious for days! Days!'

hearing my thoughts she nodded, "Yea days."

XXX

While Nudge, Angel and Iggy played a game I thought about what would happen to me. Where could I go?

I could go to the house? No then I'd have to scavenge for food, and I'd be a very prime target...

There was always my Mom's house. That wouldn't be so bad, I would blend in with everyone else, live with my sister, ... Wow me normal...

The rest of the boys appeared with the food, stuff from the forest, some water, meat. After we were done I told my ideas to everyone else, and they agreed. I didn't really want to leave them alone, but I would only be a burden.

XXX

We arrived at Ella's house a couple hours before sunset, seven maybe. I hugged Them all, even Fang, and walked slowly out of the foliage around the house. They didn't want to come in with me they just watched, as if to say goodbye. I stood on the edge of the lawn, sad about being away from my flock.

A breeze blew across the treetops, blowing the leaves, making my back cold from the slits in the back of my sweatshirt. The slits that no longer made room for my wings. I finally got up the courage and walked to the front door. I stood there for a second before I rang the doorbell, and waited.

Footsteps could be heard beyond it and voices, of my family. The door swung inward and before me stood my Mom, a puzzled but happy look on her face. She smiled and looked beyond me at the horizon-line, looking for my Flock. I shook my head and smiled as best I could, as Ella came up behind her.

Won't you come in Max," She said and led me to the kitchen, where she gave me a juice box and sat down across from me.

"So what brings you here?"

"I...- my sentence trailed off as I looked into her kind face, and I broke down crying. She came around the table and tried to sooth me. I wiped the back of my hand across my face and Started to explain my story, when I came to the end she hugged me and said, "You can stay here, your always welcome."

XXX

Please Review!

I'm going for at least 5 reviews for this chapter before I update.

I have the next chapter already typed, just need reviews!


	4. Chapter 4 School and Fang

Disclaimer: see chapter one.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

XXX

The next morning I sat at the table with my Mom and Ella.

"Max what would you think about going to school with Ella?" Mom asked.

"What about those guys that I fought when I first met her?" She pondered this for a moment and then after a bit it seemed that she had come to a decision.

"How about we give you a makeover and give you a different name so no one with notice?" I smiled this sounded like fun. "Ok."

XXX

Sense it was Saturday Mom didn't have to work and Ella didn't have school, so we went to the mall for my makeover. We got my hair died a dark brown (we also colored my eyebrows), my nails painted and all kinds of fun clothes. We went to the food court and saw a movie, we all had a great time.

By the time we'd gotten home it was late afternoon and we were tired. Ella and I went to her room to ohh and ahh over my new clothes, while Mom did some stuff from work on the computer.

"So… Iggy, he's kind of cute…" Ella started.

I stared at her then blurted out, "You like Iggy!" she blushed and I laughed.

"It's Ok, besides explosives your like number one, he likes you to. She gave a relieved smile and we moved on to other things, Iggy popping into the conversation every so often.

XXX

Fang's POV

'I swear if that dog complains one more time…' He looked down on the small Scottie like dog he held, annoyed beyond belief.

Angel, hearing my thoughts shouted, "Don't you dare Fang!" and flew over to take Total from me. They had been flying for at least an hour now. We were headed for what used to be the School, we wanted to see if they could find any clues.

In the mean time I was wondering how Max put up with being leader. I couldn't stand it, Nudge wouldn't stop talking, Total wanted to ride with me the whole time, and if I heard 'I'm hungry' one more time I was going to snap!

They landed in a clearing and set up camp for the night. I volunteered to get food just to get away from everyone else.

I wasn't paying attention and Angel came up behind me, "Fang… I" I turned around and almost hit her I was so on edge.

She got frightened and started to cry, she's only six after all. I noticed what I had done and kneeled in front of her giving her a hug. She sniffled and hugged me back before heading back towards camp.

I really hoped that we found what we needed at the School, Max needed to come back and be leader. As much as I would never admit it, she was better at it than I was.

I sat on a log and thought about how pretty she was…

XXX

Max's POV

I sat at a desk next to Ella listening to my English teacher droning on.

"Emily." I looked up, Emily was the name they had decided to give me. "Yes?"

She looked annoyed, "The answer to question five in you book?" I looked down and answered, "In between the words 'circle' and 'and'." The teacher, Mrs. Jone, nodded and picked on another person for the next question.

I hated school, I remembered how much I hated it now. I laughed to myself and looked back at the teacher, trying to pay attention.

XXX

Please Review!

Five reviews before I update!

Sorry I couldn't make it longer.


	5. Chapter 5 Pink Dresses

The next day I woke up and remembered that I had school, great I thought sarcastically. I stood up from the bed I was laying in and went to put on some clothes.

I threw on a tee shirt and some cargo pants in a light green color. I looked over to Ella's bed and saw that she was gone.

I shrugged and grabbed my backpack off the floor. As I walked down the hallway I finally noticed the photos on the walls and how happy Ella and mom looked. I saw a five year-old Ella sitting at the top of a slide at a park somewhere, in a floral dress with lace at the neck. I saw Mom holding a newborn Ella looking slightly tired out, but happy.

I wanted to be part of this happy family, to be normal, for a little while anyway. My wings and bird like tendencies were part of who I was, I could never be happy this way forever.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ella calling to me, I had reached the end of the hall and she had apparently seen me coming.

"What are you wearing?" She gasped. I looked down at the clothes I was wearing and a confused expression came across my face.

"What, what's wrong with them?" Ella shook her head and grabbed my wrist, steering me back in the direction of our bedroom.

She rooted through her closet for a bit and turned around with something draped over her arm. "Close you eyes." She told me.

I briefly closed my eyes while she did some more searching for who knew what.

I tried to discern what she was doing by the sounds, but was lost. Great now I felt deaf.

"Open your eyes Max."

She held out a light pink dress With small white dots all over it. The dress looked like it would fall off wit a guts of wind; the only thing holding it up was two thin straps.

"No.' I said. She pouted and her lower lip quivered.

I relented and took the dress off her arm just to stop her from crying. She instantly brightened and picked up a pair of white wedges. Holding these out also.

XXX

I sat at the breakfast table trying to pull the hem of my dress down and failing horribly, it was to short in my opinion. My sister had looked happy after she had applied some make up to my face and herded me back into the kitchen.

Not surprisingly I wobbled the whole way, thinking, shoot me now.

If Fang EVER saw me like this…

I didn't want to ever imagine the way his face would crunch up and how one corner of his mouth would turn up, trying to avoid a full out laugh.

Thankfully we rode the bus to school and I didn't have to walk and risk breaking my ankles.

XXX

That day went horrible in my opinion. Almost all the guys were looking my way, giving me attention I never wanted in the first place.

I sat in my first period class, thoughts wandering as I watched the clouds outside the window.

A face, a guy's face, suddenly blocked my view of the outside world. He smiled, misinterpreted my gaze as staring at him.

"Hey, Emily is it? Your new here aren't you? I heard you were related to Ella."

The teacher looked over our way and he looked down and stayed quite for a bit. When the teacher looked away again he started to talk, but kept his body facing front; head down.

Would you like to catch a movie with me after school?" He whispered.

"I…"

but before I could finish my sentence, I heard a growl issued in the general direction of the windows.

I swiveled around in my chair and looked for the source, but didn't see a thing.

"Derek please keep the animal sounds to yourself." The teacher said, her voice carrying a slight bored tone. It sounded like she had had to say this quite a few times.

I settled back into my seat relieved that the guy next to me had forgotten about his conquest for the moment.

XXX

Fang's POV

I was worried about how Max was settling in and had left the flock to go check on her. I went to her mom's house first, but she wasn't there. So I flew around the town until I spotted her getting off the school bus.

My raptor vision saw that she was wearing a short dress and high heels, I could have fainted with surprise.

Not wanting anyone to see me I perched myself on the edge of the roof, well out of sight.

By chance I heard her voice inside the classroom below me, I smiled to myself and leaned closer. Then I heard a male voice ask about a girl named Emily.

The description he gave, though, sounded a lot like Max, couldn't be. He shrugged and listened again

"Would you like to catch a movie with me after school?"

Fang rolled his eyes, some guys…

"I…" he heard the girl respond, and in a slit second he realized that it was Max's voice. He couldn't stop the low growl that emitted from his throat.

He was so angry that she would even consider going out with him that he flew off even before Max's teacher could utter a sound.

Note

I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I've just had a lot to do lately. This is a filler chapter, hope you liked it anyway!

-Tg2213


	6. Chapter 6 Plans

A/N- I completely forgot about this, so yea... sorry to those of you who actually read this!

XX

Fang landed at the temporary campsite they had constructed while waiting to move on. He smelled something cooking, and although his stomach was growling, he didn't feel like eating. Instead he settled down in the branches of a tree near the fire and watched as Gazzy hovered around the cooking meal like a bee over a flower.

Angel had noticed Fang's return, and seeing his bad mood, had though better about bugging him. She stood from her place on the ground and joined Nudge in her search for pine cones.

When Iggy was done he called everyone to come and eat, and sat by the fire himself.

After about ten minutes of watching the rest of the flock eat, Fang decided he needed to socialize, and jumped down from his place in the tree, to land gracefully next to a chatty Angel. She smiled up at him in the cute way only she could, and placed her dog in her lap, trying to make it shut up.

XX

After school Ella and i walked home, enjoying the cool day. My bag was heavy on my shoulders, and my feet were killing me, but i kept silent. I thought about what might happen if i stayed this way forever. Would i grow old alone? Would i live in my mother's house the rest of my life? I shivered at that last thought, no never, even if i had to live in the wild.

Ella was chattering on about some boy she had said hi to in the hall today and didn't notice my wandering attention. I noticed on the horizon the was a small black dot. It moved to the left, then rose up and into the tree line, where i couldn't see it anymore.

I knew that if i had still been my normal self i would have been able to see much more, but the more time i spent as a human, the more of my bird like abilities faded away. I no longer was able to see great distances away, my feather-light bones were a thing of the past, and i missed the freedom associated with soaring great heights into the sky. My eating habits had changed greatly, things that i used to eat without a second though were now to tough for my human teeth, and if i had eaten the amount i used to, i would weigh well over three hundred pounds by now.

Soon we arrived home and i noticed Ella was in no less of a somber mood than she had been in earlier, so i dropped my bag in our room, careful not to drop anything out of it, and made my way through the back door into the back yard.

In the middle of the yard was a medium sized tree, which had i had wings, i would have climbed easily. Every time i jumped for the lowest branch i didn't even come close.

"Stupid tree!"

Stomping off into the tree line a bit further, i found a much smaller tree, and to my delight, i could climb it! Just as i had reached the first branch and was sitting on it, i heard a voice from the back door.

"Max, are you out here?" My mom called.

Sighing i jumped down and yelled back, "Yea, I'll be right there."

I guess my movements hadn't gone unnoticed, because i felt something watching me. I turned to see a small scruffy squirrel staring at me with beady black eyes. It seemed to glare at me, then picked up a walnut and ran off.

XX

"Fang can we talk?" Iggy asked quietly as they finished their dinner.

He grunted and looked at his blind friend. Iggy paused for a moment, and hearing that Angel and Nudge were preoccupied elsewhere, and Gazzy was snoring, he started.

"I have a feeling that we might be able to find clues at Itex."

Fang's face looked undecided for a moment, then he answered.

"But we can't just leave Max here. What if something went wrong, and she was the only one who knew how to fix it?"

"Max will be fine, she's human, no one can track her on her mutant blood." Iggy said patiently.

Fang grew quiet, mad that he would even think about leaving their leader behind, human or not.

"Maybe, Angel could go and live with Max's family for a while. Gazzy too. That way she can heal completely and we wouldn't be under so much stress with only three of us?"

"Alright, that way at least their all together."

Fang felt a major headache coming on, and knew he needed sleep. laying down beside the fire, he saw Iggy settle in for the first watch.

XX

Max was sleeping, and heard a noise at the front door. Having always been a light sleeper, she was awake instantly. She quietly sat up on her cot and saw that Ella was deeply asleep, muttering something incoherent. She crept towards the bedroom door, and pushed it open, hoping that it didn't squeak.

The noise came closer, and with the last of her razor sharp hearing, she noticed that it was burglars. Before she could close the door again, or devise a hiding place, they came around the corner. She closed her eyes and hoped with all her will that they didn't notice her.

She stayed this way for a while, but the noise of surprise at finding her was never made. Opening her eyes she saw one of the big burley men look right at her, then pass on as if nothing was there. Her heart rate increased and pushing her luck she followed them.

They wandered through the small house, picking up things, just to put them back down carelessly. They came upon a recent picture of Max and her sister. The bigger one broke the glass and took it, stuffing it into his black jacket.

She gasped. Both looked her way and narrowed their eyes. covering her mouth with a hand and trying to stifle her breathing she tip-towed closer.

They turned around and walked back the way they had come. Max looked franticly for a hiding place, and found a slight depression in the wall. She pushed herself into it. The smaller one followed behind and acted as cover, scanning the area for movement.

They walked into Her room, and saw her sister sleeping. Confused they picked up Max's cot. Underneath they saw her backpack which they rooted through and turned upside down on the carpet, spilling her textbooks and papers.

"Where is the little brat?" The smaller one asked.

The other one's face got a sour look.

"How are we going to slip to her now?"

Earl, as i had now labeled the small one, held up a vial with cloudy liquid inside. Bob, the big one, hit Earl on the side of the head.

"Don't talk." He said as a man with few words would.

Earl disregarded Bob and continued, "She we slip it into her drink? Hope it takes hold, so she'll not remember?"

Bob took a roll of duct tape out of his jacket pocket, a put a piece over Earl's mouth. Giving up it seemed, they walked out of the house and got into a car just down the street, that Ella and i had unknowingly passed earlier.

XX

I slid down the wall i was leaning against no longer caring about being seen, i became visible. It was then i realized that i had turned invisible, of my own power. But i had more pressing matters and searched my mind for what they had said.

"B...b-brainwashing i finally stuttered out."

That was it! but why? I was already human, how could i possibly pose a threat to anything more than a helpless ant?

Feeling a major headache that i must have repressed in the throws of danger, i decided to go to bed. I walked to my room and righted my cot. i was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Review!


End file.
